


Unexpected

by rose1718



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose1718/pseuds/rose1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not good at summarizing. But basically Laura and Carmilla meet and start a bumpy relationship.</p><p>  Oh and first time doing these sort of thing so sorry if it sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Thanks dad"

"Your welcome, honey."

I give him a huge bear hug which he returns. Having helped me bring all my belonging into my dorm room all there is to do is say goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you kid" he said with a sad smile.

"Me too dad but I'll see you soon for Christmas break."

"Yeah your right. So I better get going before it gets dark."

We share one last hug before he walks out closing the door behind him. Now I'm surveying my room all alone ready to take this new stage in my life without the constant protection of my father. And I gotta say I'm hella excited! First things first though, gotta unpack so I don't have to worry about that tomorrow also so i can pick which bed I chose to claim since I'm the first one here.

I ended picking the one by the door. Little after five o'clock all my things we're unpacked and stored away. All that's left is to setup my printer and laptop. Half way done I'm startled by the loud bang of the door slamming open. I whirl in my chair ready to put my krav maga black belt to action , but instead I'm greeted by the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen. She had long wavey dark hair, flawless pale skin, dark brown eyes outlined by heavy eyeliner , perfect eyebrows and I jawIine sculptured by the gods themselves . Her body frame was small and delicate but looked incredibly strong. And those leather pants well did things to my lower regions that have never experienced before. Overall she was mesmerizing to look at but gave off an aura of danger.

"Uh, who are you" with a little  more bite than intended.

"Your new roommate, cupcake" she said in a raspy voice as she threw her travelers duffle bag on the empty bed.

I laugh nervously, " Yes, but who exactly? And my name is Laura. Laura Hollis. Not cupcake."

She turns and surveys me from head to toe with a smirk on her lips and I swear it looked like I was her next course  meal.

"Carmilla." As she held my gaze licking her lips, which  made me squrim and sending another rush of heat between my thighs.

"Um yeah, OK, nice to meet you Carmilla." I said as i stood, slowly inching towards the bathroom door next to me, her eyes never leaving me.

"The pleasures all mine." She practically purred.

I nervously  laugh again before I slam the door behind me.

Jeez was she intimidating. I face the mirror and slash cold water on my flushed face. I take a few deep breathes try to compose myself. When my breathing is under control  once more I open the door ready to apologize for my rude behavior. But she's already  gone. 


	2. Misunderstanding

Well I sure did just leave one hell of a first impression. Ugh, somehow I feel disappointed. I kind of wanted to make a good one,especially on such a good looking one like her. Well I totally screwed that opportunity so instead of moping around I go back to setting up my laptop and printer. 

By 10 pm I'm getting ready for bed and wonder for the hundredth time where she could be on the first day on campus.I fall asleep with her on my mind that night. Little did I know I was gonna wake up to her a few hours later.

A loud crash followed by a curse makes me bolt upright on my bed and turn on the lamp on my headboard/bookshelf. 

"What the..."

"Hey cupcake " she slurred as she stumbled across the room to her bed.

I crinkled my nose at her. "I told you my name's Laura. And what do you think your doing coming in like that in the middle of the night?"

She chuckles " That bunched up face you make is adorable buttercup. Oops sorry. Lauuura." She said mockingly.  
"I'll be more quiet next time." She said as she sprawled out on her bed fully clothed.

"Next time?" I asked irritated, but then I heard light snoring coming from her side and I huffed in annoyance as I turned of the light and went back to sleep.

The next morning i wake up and go about my morning routine getting ready for class ignoring the deadlike body lying on the bed on other side of the room. When I leave I decide to close the door a bit more forcefully than usual and smile smugly when I hear an accusing "hey" coming from inside.

When I return from a very pleasant first day of class I am glad to see that I have the room to myself. I lay in bed going over my day and smile to myself. So far my teachers seem OK and I made a few friends. And then I remember Danny ,my lit TA, she is super tall, smart and hot. By far my favorite person so far. 

After a while of lying in bed I get up cause I'm kind of hungry and I also need to do my homework. I head over to the kitchenette and reach for my pack if cookies to find it empty except for one and some crumbs. 

"Argh, I swear she is the worst roomater ever!! I can't believe I wanted to make a good impression on her."

Just then she came in through the door still wearing yesterdays clothing. Gross. 

"Did you eat all my cookies?!!" I said in an acussing and pissed off tone.

"Not all of the them." as she took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor.

"Seriously?!!! You left one! And what are you doing??" I asked bewildered.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm undressing so I can shower."

"Yeah, but the floor is not the hamper!"

"Not my problem" she says as she disappears behind the bathroom door.

In two days she has become my least favorite person. But I was gonna get my revenge. So I go serve myself some cereal and fish Carmilla's soy milk carton which has the word MINE written on it. She finished my cookies so I'm gonna finish her milk. That sounded pretty fair to me. I sit in my desk chair and begin to pour the "milk" into my bowl but instead some disgusting red liquid comes out. I shriek and toss it aside in disgust. After a collect myself I examine the liquid which I come to the definite conclusion that it is most certainly blood. What kind of freak keeps blood in a soy milk container??!!! A serial killer, a psychotic scientist that kills for there crazy experiments, or hannibals. All of which might target lonely young women away from home. CRAP!!! I'm so screwed. I knew there was something off about her.

I hear the water shut off and I start to panic.

"What should I do? She hasn't tried to kill me yet, so maybe I can wait and pretend I don't suspect anything until I have a better plan. Or she might plan on killing me tonight for all I know. 

 

"Hey sundance, I hope you don't have any plans tonight cause I was planning on spending some quality time with you. You know...since we started off to a bumpy start."

OK definitely gonna have to act now. I can take her she's not that much taller plus I doubt she's a krav maga black belt with day of the week bear spray.

"Cupcake?" 

"Uh no I don't have any plans." I say as I position myself by the door ready to attack as soon as she comes out.

She comes out wrapped in nothing but a towel and drying her hair with another. Thats when I side kick at her feet trying to swipe her feet under her, so I could tie her up. But she jumped and my foot cut threw empty air. In an instant she had me by my neck against the wall lifting me off the ground with one hand. I grabbed onto her hand try to pry it off me. But to no avail, god she was strong. 

"Now what do you think your doing, cupcake?" She sounded angry. I'm SO dead. And I've nearly been away from home two days.

I open my eyes and first thing I notice are fangs. My eyes bulk out of there sockets and I start to struggle which only hurts my neck.

"What are you?" I wheeze.

She chuckles darkly, " Isn't it obvious?...I'm a vampire. Creature of the dark. Now question is why did you attack little old me?

"Can't really speak" I managed to say.

"Right, just promise you'll be a good girl?." She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

I nod and she releases me but she doesn't step back instead she puts both her hands on either side of my head and leans in.

"Now tell me" she said in a very low husky voice that caused me to squeeze my leg together as a tingling sensation hit my center.

"Uh, I was gonna get back at you for eating my cookies and so I grabbed your soy milk and poured it on my cereal and there was blood and I thought you wanted to kill me. Then you said you wanted to spend time with me and I assumed you meant you were gonna kill me. Which now you look like your gonna eat me, but same difference, right?( I laugh nervously)So before you did any of that I decided to act first." I finished in a rush.

"I'm surprised you didn't pass out. You should really try to pause a bit more when you speak."( She chuckled) So I look I like wanna eat you,huh?

"Um, uh, yes." I say tentatively

"Well your not wrong there but it's probably not the same way your thinking though. I think the way I'm thinking is probably way more pleasurable for the both of us." At that she pressed her towel clad body against mine while she inhaled the crook of my neck. Two things happened in the moment. 1.) My arousal spiked effectively ruining my underwear. And 2.) I felt a very hard and very large object press into my lower stomach.

"Um what is that?" I ask tentatively.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not sure you want to? Or you're not sure how?" pressing her lips against my pulse point on my throat. At the gesture I came to the realization that a VAMPIRE had her lips against my throat! And in just the blink if an eye she could end my life without a second thought. I should be terrified but all I wanted, in that moment, was to feel her lips on mine once more.

I let out a shaky breath, I hadn't realized I was holding, and said, "I'm not sure how?" now staring into smoking brown eyes. 

"Well I did assume you were inexperienced, but now I curious...just how inexperienced are you?". My face is probably resembling the color of a tomato by this point. God. Why does this have to be so embrassing? Was it like this for everyone else? 

"Um-uh. Well I have been kissed once or twice before, but that doesn't mean I'm totally oblivious to what sex is and how you do it. I mean it's kinda hard, now a days, to not know those sort if things since basically everyone is doing them. And I've heard far too many stories about other's sex life than I would of liked to hear. So, I guess what I'm saying is that I know the scientifical functions of the sexual act itself. I just don't know how to initiate it." I finish in a rush and feeling out of my comfort zone.

She chuckles, "Breathe, cupcake. I don't want you to pass out on me before the exciting part beings." 

Exciting part beings? Yup I pretty sure I have spontaneously combusted by now. 

"Oh God," I sigh as she captures my lips in a passionate slow kiss. At first it's just lips meeting, but after a few moments her tongue seeks entrance, which I grant with vigor. As our tongues disappear into each others mouths, in time with her tongue, she begins to roll her hips ing my lower stomach and a low moan escapes her lips and into mine. I can feel her steel hard and searing hot through her towel and my tank. 

She is driving me insane. I had never felt anything like this my whole life. I had always assumed that I had just skipped through the whole crazed horny teenage stage cause I was always so focused on my edcutation and my future as the world greatest journalist that it didn't leave me anytime to even think about that. But as I being to roll my hips towards her instinctively seeking for more, I realize that I I had spoken to soon about skipping the horny teenage stage. It a miracle I'm not burning her with my touch right now.

"Carmilla..." I whisper longingly around her hungry lips.

"Yes?" She sounded breathless.

I shutter at the sound of her voice that had gone huskier, if that's even possible.

"I need more."

"Then I'll give you more."


End file.
